


Hipotálamo

by Mikadokz



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadokz/pseuds/Mikadokz
Summary: Gen nunca espero que una conversación sobre el sistema nervioso le sirviera para conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Senkuu.





	Hipotálamo

Senkuu no tenía mucha tolerancia al alcohol y eso era un hecho.  
Con apenas unos cuantos vasos de vino ya estaba dándole a Gen una charla sobre la importancia de los glóbulos blancos, aunque según muchos esto sería de lo más normal, si es que omitimos el hecho de que mantenía abrazado a Asagiri por la cintura.  
La mayoría se sorprendió en un primer momento respecto a esta escena, pero al poco tiempo lo tomaron como una ventaja para molestar a Senkuu al día siguiente.  
Por otro lado Gen...intentaba mantener la compostura a pesar de estar completamente rojo y que sus diálogos cargarán su gota de nerviosismo.

-Entonces si tú nivel de glóbulos blancos aumenta muy posiblemente se deba a un infección.

-Eso es muy bonito Senkuu-chan, pero algunos están intentando comer.

En realidad todos estaban más pendientes de Chrome, que en un arranque de valentía intentaba declararse a Ruri, pero falló al poco tiempo, ya que mezclo en su mente la conversión de Senkuu y terminó comentándole a la muchacha que "Le gustaban los glóbulos blancos" a pesar de ni siquiera entender muy bien lo que eran.

-Es interesante, Chrome.

Los aldeanos ante el desastre volvieron a centrar su atención en el científico que sin querer arruinó el futuro de la pareja más querida.  
Aunque a pesar de todo Senkuu no se enteraba de nada y continuaba muy pegado a Gen y le mencionaba algo relacionado con el sistema nervioso.

Definitivamente le recordarían todo lo que había hecho.

-S-senkuu-chan, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir.

Le sugirió el mentalista mientras lo intentaba alejar de su espacio personal, aunque fallando en el intento, todo ante las miradas curiosas.

-Pero aún no te explico como se origina una acción, ya sabes...cuando tocas algo caliente tu cuerpo inmediatamente se aleja...de esta manera me entiendes?

Pregunto mientras acercaba su rostro demasiado al del otro chico, instintivamente Gen tuvo que girar el suyo. El color en sus mejillas aumento mucho más.

Los aldeanos pensaron en conjunto "Justo como ahora?".

-Eso lo vi en la escuela, mejor te acompaño y me cuentas por el camino, te parece?

Ishigami lo medito durante unos segundos y luego se apartó un poco para intentar pararse, pero ante su equilibrio tan descontrolado, Asagiri lo afirmo cuidadosamente para que pudieran dirigirse hasta el observatorio.

-El receptor, es lo que capta el estímulo. La neurona aferente conduce la información hacia el centro integrador, ahí se analiza la información y elabora una respuesta. La interneurona, recibe la información de la neurona aferente y la transmite a la neurona eferente.  
La neurona eferente conduce la información desde el centro integrador hacia un efecto.  
Y el efecto ejecuta la respuesta frente al estimulo, aunque puede ser un músculo o una glándula.

-Me sorprende que puedas decir todo eso cuando apenas puedes caminar bien, Senkuu-chan.

-Es que seré un gran científico, señor mentalista.

Gen no entendía muy bien la relación entre lo anteriormente pronunciando con la respuesta de Ishigami, pero le hacia estar completamente seguro de que ese chico si estaba ebrio.

En su trayecto se encontraron con Kinro, el cual termino subiendo a Senkuu por la escalera.

-Bebió demasiado.

-Debe ser porque no está acostumbrado, antes de la petrificación nunca había probado algún licor o eso es lo que supongo.

-Debo ir a vigilar la aldea.

-Si, ten cuidado y muchas gracias.  
Intenta que Ginro no consumo alcohol.

-Lo intento una vez...pero dijo que era muy ácido, prefiere el jugo y eso es un alivió.

Ginro era un peligro sobrio y el miedo de este alcoholizado le estaba rondando desde que sacaron las jarras con vino.  
Una preocupación menos.

Se despidió del joven y volvió a su tarea anterior de cuidar a Senkuu para que durmiera de una vez.

Se arrodilló a su lado e intento quitarle algunas de las bolsas que usaba en su cintura, para descansar, no debían ser muy cómodas.

-Te odio.

-Eh?

No esperaba esa frase y aún menos viniendo desde Senkuu.

-P-por que me odias?

-Haces que se active mi sistema nervioso simpático.

-Eh?

Todo era demasiado confuso y el mentalista ya no recordaba las funciones de ese sistema "Se provocaban de manera inconsciente? o había tocado algo en el otro mientras quitaba las bolsas?

-Te gustaría explicarme un poco, Senkuu-chan?

-Logras que mis pupilas se dilaten y mi frecuencia cardíaca aumente.

Estaba escuchando bien?!

Acaso era un tipo de declaración?  
Si lo fuera, tendría todo el sello de Ishigami Senkuu, debía admitirlo.

\- Podrías ser un poco más claro?

\- El sistema nervioso simpático se rige por el hipotálamo.

-Ok, el hipotálamo es el encargado de las emociones, como el estrés, cierto?

-Si, pero recuerdas el típico texto que venía en los exámenes de lengua sobre el hipotálamo?

Obviamente estaba consciente de ese texto, durante tres años tuvo que leerlo en exámenes o guías, la mayoría sospechaba que lo usaban como relleno al no saber que más incluir.

-Entonces es porque estás enamorado?

-Un billón de puntos para ti.

Que se lo confirmará era un shock aún mayor, se sentía bien que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero era todo tan repentino.  
Esperaba que Chrome no rompiera el piso como la vez anterior por haberlos escuchado...era muy posible que aún continuará bebiendo.

-Que debería hacer?

-Besarme obviamente, mentalista.

La frase manejaba el mismo descaro de siempre, pero debía marcar los límites, Senkuu estaba ebrio, aunque sus discurso científico dijera todo lo contrario.

-Creo que eso tendré que posponerlo para mañana, aunque no me molestaría darte un abrazo.

-Kukuku quieres que ahora actúe mi sistema nervioso parasimpático?

-Y eso es?

-Es todo lo contrario al anterior.

-Si te abrazo dejaras de amarme?

-No idiota, mi frecuencia cardíaca bajara, ya que me sentiría muy cómodo si me abrazas.

A Gen casi se le derrite el corazón por escuchar algo tan tierno como aquello. Definitivamente lo abrazaría toda la noche si era necesario y al día siguiente exigiría que fuera reconocido como su novio... Honestamente se conformaba con que Senkuu recordara todo lo que había dicho.  
Seguramente moriría de vergüenza como él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Atrajo a Senkuu hasta sus brazos, realmente era muy cómodo y reconfortante. Esperaba muchos momentos cursis de aquí a futuro, pero por ahora, con esto tenía suficiente.

-Hueles muy bien

O demasiado.

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy muy segura de los datos que hice que Senkuu mencionara, esperemos que mi antiguo libro de ciencias este en lo correcto(?
> 
> Sobre ese texto del hipotálamo...tuve que leerlo demasiadas veces cuando iba a la escuela.Espero que encuentren alguno que lo reemplace.


End file.
